Tell-Me
by anclyne
Summary: Karasuma sungguh tak bermaksud untuk salah masuk bar— Asa(sr)Kara slight KoroKara . Human!Koro . Yaoi . Eksplisit! . AU


**Warn: YAOI, eksplisit, AU, Human!Koro-sensei, maybe OOC.**

Asa(sr)Kara - Asa(sr)KaraKoro

Beta Reader : Fvvn

.

* * *

Denting es batu pada gelas wiski, seolah melukiskan suasana hati Karasuma. Sepi dan kosong. Kontras dengan suasana tempat ia berada. Sebuah bar yang cukup ramai, mengisi di lantai dansa diiringi musik tak berhentak.

Karasuma duduk di depan meja panjang bartender. Mengamati wiski-nya dalam gelas yang tinggal setengah. Ia minum perlahan, mengecap rasa karamel dan sedikit pedas di permukaan lidahnya. Rasa rileks dan panas dirasakan ketika cairan beralkohol itu melewati kerongkongannya.

Ia bukanlah pria masa kini yang senang berfoya dan menghabiskan waktu malam di sebuah bar. Bahkan bisa di hitung jari berapa kali ia datang ke tempat seperti ini, dua, tiga—atau mungkin hanya sekali. Tidak penting, karena ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak ingat jelas.

Hanya untuk hari ini, entah mengapa ia ingin lari dari segala tetek-bengek masalah. Cinta. Rasanya aneh di umurnya yang hampir menginjak kepala tiga masih saja terusik oleh hal seperti itu.

Pria berhelai raven itu tersenyum kecut. Menuangkan wiski ke dalam gelasnya yang kosong dari botol, lalu meminumnya sedikit. Yah, Karasuma memang tau, seluk-beluk masalah perasaan tidak pernah memandang usia. Toh, ia bukan satu dari yang berpengalaman. Ia pemula, namun ia paham akan apapun keputusan yang telah diambil tak perlu disesali.

Ia meminum lagi wiski dalam gelasnya hingga kosong. Menghela napas berat, sambil meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja. Ia baru saja ingin menuangkan wiski dalam botol lagi ketika diinterupsi oleh tepukan seseorang di bahunya.

"Kau sendirian?"

Seorang pria.

Karasuma mengamati penampilan pria di sampingnya. Mengernyit heran.

"Tidak." Sergahnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada gelas wiski-nya. Mengabaikan pria barusan yang berangsur pergi setelah ditolak. Ia memang sendiri, tapi pria _raven_ itu sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia dihampiri seorang pria, masih banyak yang orang lain disini, terlebih mengapa pria-pria itu tidak mencari wanita saja.

Ia pun menuangkan wiski ke dalam gelas yang sempat tertunda. Lagi, menghela napas. Mengapa beban di dadanya tak kunjung hilang. Karasuma mulai putus asa.

* * *

.

.

 **Tell-Me**

 **Story by anclyne**

 **Ansatsu © Matsui Yuusei**

.

.

* * *

"Aku memperhatikanmu."

Karasuma menoleh ke asal suara itu, pria yang duduk di samping kirinya sejak tadi, sedang melengkungkan bibir ke arahnya. Karasuma menaikan alisnya bingung, antara menunggu lanjutan kalimat yang keluar atau ia salah orang?

"Iya kau."

Pria itu menggeser tubuhnya hingga sepenuhnya menghadap Karasuma seraya menopang pipinya dengan telapak tangan, bertumpu pada siku di atas meja. Helai kecoklatan rapi dengan poni belah. Rahang tegas dan hidung mancungnya bak pahatan Tuhan paling sempurna. Tatapan matanya membius—sangat tampan. Walau terlihat lebih tua darinya, aura kharismatik memancar hanya dengan mengenakan kemeja hitam dan lengan digulung hingga siku. Begitu pas di tubuhnya.

Karasuma masih diam, balas menatap intens ke arah lensa _violet_.

"Apa kau tau ini adalah _gay bar_?"

Ia tertawa kecil, seolah menikmati ekspresi Karasuma yang terkejut. Terjawablah mengapa pria-pria itu menghampirinya. Karasuma mendecih dalam hati. Bukan salahnya jika ia sampai salah masuk bar, toh memang _gay bar_ dan bar biasa tak ada bedanya, dan ingatlah intensitas ia mengunjungi sebuah bar. Itu tidak mengherankan, namun cukup memalukan.

"Santai saja, pria-pria itu tidak akan macam-macam selama kau menolaknya. Seperti yang kau lakukan tadi," Kalimat yang cukup kontemplatif, namun samasekali tidak menurunkan rasa malu Karasuma.

Ia memilih tak meladeni dan kembali meminum wiski-nya untuk menetralisir suasana hati yang tak membaik.

"Kau terlihat depresi. Aku bisa sedikit menghiburmu, mungkin?" Pria itu masih gencar mengajaknya bicara.

"Tidak. Terimakasih." Menolak dengan halus tanpa menoleh.

"Patah hati?" Pria itu masih tak menyerah. Walau benar, namun Karasuma tetap diam. Lebih memilih memperhatikan butir air akibat embun es pada gelasnya.

"Karena wanita?" Karasuma meminum wiski-nya dalam gelas hingga kosong. Bermaksud menuang kembali botolnya, namun sayang, karena botol wiski-nya pun juga kosong.

"Atau—pria?"

Karasuma spontan menegang. Lalu menoleh,

"He, sepertinya aku benar. Jadi kau juga salah satu 'minor'?"

Pria itu memang benar, pelik cinta yang sedang ia alami memang karena dicampakkan seorang pria. Ia memang seorang gay murni. Tidak seperti pada umumnya, Karasuma hanya baru menjalin hubungan dengan satu orang. Kekasih—mantan kekasihnya memang bukanlah gay murni, ia seorang pria sehat. Karasuma tau, semua konsekuensinya ketika mulai menjalin hubungan. Ada saatnya ia akan ditinggalkan, dan memilih pergi dengan seorang wanita. Ia tau hari ini akan datang, tapi tetap menyakitkan baginya. Terlebih, tak bisa dibilang sebentar ia bersama dengan mantan kekasihnya. Lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar.

Dan ya, hari ini pun datang padanya. Ia ditinggalkan, karena mantan kekasihnya telah dijodohkan dengan seorang wanita. Wanita yang dapat memberinya keturunan, bukan dirinya yang dianggap pesakitan.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya tak acuh, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada bartender untuk memesan botol wiski yang baru.

Sampai ia sadar, pria itu menggeser duduknya, mempersempit jarak pada diantara mereka. Sontak ia berjengit,

"Apa maumu?" Matanya menyipit tajam.

Pria itu tersenyum mempesona. Karasuma tak dapat mendefinisi makna di balik senyuman itu.

"Kau ingin bermain?"

"Bermain?" Karasuma sibuk menelisik pria di sampingnya hingga mengabaikan bartender yang telah meletakkan botol wiski baru di depannya.

"Ya, menurutku kau—menarik."

Karasuma mendengus, _'apa itu sebuah rayuan?_ '

Sang _Raven_ 'pun mulai menuang wiski dalam gelasnya, namun telah lebih dulu diinterupsi oleh pria di sampingnya, merebut gelasnya yang berisi seperempat wiski.

"Kau!—" Karasuma hendak protes. Gagal, ketika pria itu meminum wiski dalam gelasnya tepat pada bagian bekas bibir Karasuma.

Ciuman tidak langsung.

"Kau cukup jawab pertanyaan yang aku lontarkan dan diam jika tak ingin menjawab."

"Heh," Karasuma tersenyum remeh. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" ia merebut kembali gelasnya dari tangan pria itu. Jarinya sempat menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Sedikit kasar, kokoh juga panas.

"Aku bisa menyebutmu 'lelaki yang putus asa'." Pria itu meletakkan ibu jarinya di depan bibir, dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri seolah baru saja menikmati rasa bibir Karasuma. "Lagipula aku hanya orang asing. Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Justru karena kau orang asing." Karasuma terpancing.

"Lalu apa kau akan bercerita dengan orang terdekatmu?"

Sang _Raven_ bungkam. Ia memang tak bisa mengeluarkan isi masalahnya pada orang yang ia kenal. Karna tak ada satupun yang tau akan orientasi seksualnya begitu pula keluarganya.

"Apa itu lampu hijau dimulainya permainan?"

"Asano _-san_ , anda tidak boleh menggodanya begitu."

Suara sang bartender menginterupsi. Karasuma melirik, bartender yang terlihat cukup muda dengan model rambut _undercut_ itu tertawa kecil.

Pria bernama Asano itu tampak maklum,

"Fokuslah pada pekerjaanmu Sakakibara."

Sang bartender hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali pada pekerjaannya tanpa kehilangan senyum.

"Kau pengunjung tetap disini?" Spontan Karasuma melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Hm, tidak juga." Pria bernama Asano menyentuh punggung tangan Karasuma di atas meja. Objek hanya diam, menanti gerakan selanjutnya yang akan dilakukan pria itu.

"Sebutkan namamu?" Jari-jari panjangnya bertaut dengan jari-jari Karasuma. Suhu mereka sama panas.

"Apa harus?"

"Asano Gakuhou."

Karasuma tersenyum tipis. Pria di depannya sangat keras kepala, namun cukup membuatnya penasaran. Mungkin benar, ia butuh sedikit pengalih.

"Tadaomi."

Sesaat setelah Karasuma menyebut namanya, tanpa sadar ia sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya saat Gakuhou menunduk ke arahnya dengan dua tangan bertumpu pada meja, membuatnya terjepit antara meja di belakangnya dan tubuh pria itu.

"Apa yang kekasihmu—mantanmu, lakukan padamu, Tadaomi?" Wajah mereka terlampau dekat hingga Karasuma dapat merasakan hembusan napas Gakuhou di wajahnya, serta aroma _mint_ maskulin.

Karasuma menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Wajahnya mulai memanas.

"..Dia akan menikah—dengan seorang wanita."

Gakuhou mengambil kesempatan mengecup perpotongan rahang Karasuma yang terekspos bebas. Karasuma berjengit.

"Paksaan?" Gakuhou berbisik tepat di depan telinga karasuma. Lalu kembali mengecupi, turun ke leher jenjang sewarna karamel. Sesekali menjilat, menggigit dan menghisap pelan tanpa meninggalkan bekas.

Karasuma sedikit mendorong dada sang dominan untuk memberinya sedikit ruang. Posisi mereka terlalu-sangat intim hingga sekejap membuat suhu tubuh meningkat drastis.

"Ia bisa menolak jika ingin, tapi nyatanya tidak."

Berhenti menjamah leher jenjang, Gakuhou mundur sejenak, meraih pipi Karasuma untuk menatap wajahnya. _Violet_ dan obsidian bertemu. Sang dominan meraih helai hitam, mendorong belakang kepalanya untuk mencium bibirnya ganas. Sontak membuat dua obsidian Karasuma membelalak lebar.

Gigitan-gitan kecil dilancarkan, lidahnya ikut andil dalam jilatan menggoda. Memangut beruntun, hingga melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalan rongga basah Karasuma.

Karasuma mengerang pelan saat lidah Gakuhou bermain dengan langit-langit dalam mulutnya. Ia memejamkan mata, refleks mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Gakuhou. Rasa nikmat membuatnya terlena. Decak liur keduanya menjadi pengiring panasnya aktivitas mereka. Lelehan liur mengalir di sudut bibir. Tak ada yang berniat mengakhiri, sampai keduanya sadar membutuhkan udara. Napas terengah, namun tak berlangsung lama untuk sang dominan, karna ia semakin menjepit submisif diantara meja. Meletakkan kedua kaki Karasuma bertopang pada pahanya. Semakin menempelkan tubuh mereka. Berbagi suhu tubuh.

"Kau sering bercinta dengannya?" Karasuma mendesis ketika kedua tangan Gakuhou meremas bokongnya. Sedang Kedua tangannya masih mengait di leher Gakuhou.

Ia tidak pernah menduga akan menikmati sentuhan dari orang asing. Gakuhou terlalu ulung baginya.

"Mungkin,"

Garis bibir sang dominan melengkung. "Apa dia hebat? Kau pernah bercinta dengan pria lain selain dia?" Lalu menggigit selangka Karasuma.

"..Ss—aku tak suka bermain-main."

Gakuhou tertawa kecil, menatap wajah Karasuma yang sedikit tersinggung.

"Kau naif sekali."

"Aku tak butuh komentarmu!"

"Tapi kau melakukannya denganku sekarang?"

"…Kau yang memulai."

"Kau mau jadi milikku?"

Karasuma mendengus. "Siapa kau?"

"Aku ragu kau tidak tertarik, hm?"

Bibir Gakuhou kembali mendarat di leher Karasuma. Menjilat dan mengecup kecil. Mulai merasakan jika yang di bawah sana mulai terasa sempit.

"Menjadi pengganti?"

Menghentikan aktivitasnya, tangan Gakuhou meraih pergelangan tangan Karasuma di lehernya, lalu menggigit pangkal jari manisnya. Sedikit keras, hingga menimbulkan bekas deretan gigi di pernukaan kulit. Tercetak layaknya sebuah lingkaran rantai cincin.

"Tidak." Sebelah alis Karasuma naik, Gakuhou menyeringai tipis. "Tapi menjadi yang baru."

.

.

.

Pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh telah terlucuti. Hanya meninggalkan kemeja putih dengan kancing terlepas pada tubuh Karasuma. Mengekspos dada bidang dan perut enam pak berpeluh. Gakuhou masih menakan celana panjang miliknya dengan rel sleting terbuka, _underwear_ hitam masih melekat. Telanjang, dada bidangnya yang tak kalah terbentuk semakin memicu gairaih siapapun yang melihatnya.

Di atas ranjang hotel, Gakuhou sibuk menghisap dan menjilat permukaan leher karamel Karasuma. Ia tak pernah bosan pada bagian itu, aroma khas tubuh Karasuma bak karamel yang rekat dan manis. Tanda kemerahan tercetak di beberapa bagian. Semakin turun, tangannya turut andil memainkan titik di dada bidang. Submisif menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan. Ia terbawa hingga dasar terdalam permainan yang di buat pria asing. Ia tak dapat berhenti, sentuhan yang diberikan padanya begitu memanja hingga pikirannya kontras dengan tubuh.

"..Hhei—" Karasuma berusaha menginterupsi aktivitas sang dominan.

"Ada apa?" Tanpa menghentikan gerakan, tangan kirinya merambat turun menggenggam bagian Karasuma. Bibirnya melengkung tipis melihat reaksi tubuh pria yang sedang dibawah kuasanya.

"..Kh—ceritakan, ahh, sedikit tentangmu."

Gakuhou bergeser naik, menunduk, menempelkan dahi dan hidungnya pada Karasuma. Lalu memberi jarak sedikit, "bertanyalah." Sebelum mengecup bibir Karasuma, dan kembali turun ke bawah sana.

Rasa panas pada permukaan kulit bagian vitalnya spontan membuat Karasuma menggeliat. Lidah Gakuhou lihai bermain, memanja hingga melemaskan tubuhnya. Basah dan panas. Tangannya meremas, dengan satu tangan lainnya melakukan penetrasi di pintu surga. Dua aktivitas fatal yang membuatnya sulit berkata selain mendesah.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya?" Gakuhou menggoda, menancapkan deretan giginya pelan pada ujung bagian vital Karasuma.

Karasuma meremas sprai. "..Hh, kau murni?" Suaranya serak mencoba melirik Gakuhou di bawah sana.

"Bisa keduanya." Lalu melanjutkan jilatannya pada vital yang telah berlumur precum.

"Ss—kau sering dengan lelaki?"

"Tidak." Jilatan berhenti menjadi kuluman, lalu melepasnya lagi. "Aku pemilih."

Tiga jari telah melesak masuk. Karasuma mengerang bersama ledakan cairan putih dari lubang vitalnya. Meleleh membasahi perut Gakuhou. Ia menyentuh cairan lengket di perut itu dengan jari-jarinya, membawanya pada bibir, menjilatinya dengan gerakan sensual. Memesona sang submisif yang memandangnya.

"..Kau terlihat—hh—lebih tua dariku." Napasnya tersenggal. Dadanya naik turun bergerak seiring tarikan napas.

"Kau bisa menebak?" Gakuhou kembali menunduk, mengigit dan menjilat cuping telinga Karasuma.

Sejenak keduanya saling pandang. Karasuma masih tak dapat menebak senyum yang terpatri di wajah Gakuhou. Namun anehnya, itu selalu membuat dadanya berdesir, terlebih jika lensa _violet_ itu menatapnya intens. Terlampau dalam, seolah menelanjanginya. Membaca seluruh isi pikirannya.

"35?"

Gakuhou tertawa kecil, "Kau sendiri?"

"28." Jawabnya sebelum tergoda untuk meraih bibir Gakuhou, menempelkan bibir mereka sekilas. Tak lama, karena Gakuhou kembali menempelkan bibirnya. Memangut penuh nafsu.

Tangan Karasuma meraba dada bidang di atasnya. Berpeluh, tak berbeda jauh dengannya. Turun, meraba bagian vital Gakuhou yang masih berbalut fabrik.

Sedikit berjengit, Gakuhou melepaskan pangutan bibir. "Kau sudah tidak sabar?"

Karasuma membuang pandangan ke samping.

Menjilat bibirnya, Gakuhou kembali ke bagian bawah. Lalu melepas fabrik yang membungkus organ vitalnya yang telah mengeras. Mengangkat sebelah kaki jenjang Karasuma.

Menciuminya dari betis, merambat naik hingga paha.

"Aku tidak ingat." Dustanya, lalu mengigit bagian dalam paha sang submisif.

"Ss—kau pasti bercanda."

Gakuhou hanya tersenyum tipis di tengah aktivitasnya menghisap kulit paha. Ia mengarahkan ujung kejantannya pada lubang anal Karasuma. Memasukkan perlahan, mendesis ketika tubuh Karasuma menjepit miliknya erat di dalam sana. Kembali menekan masuk tubuhnya hingga menyentak tubuh Karasuma, membuatnya membekap mulutnya sendiri untuk menahan teriakan yang keluar.

Beberapa saat hanya terdengar desah keduanya. Gakuhou semakin masuk hingga dalam, mengerang ketika tubuh Karasuma semakin menjepitnya. Ia menunduk, menggapai bibir Karasuma untuk menciumnya. Mengikuti respon alami tubuhnya, Kedua lengan Karasuma memeluk punggung Gakuhou dan melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang.

Gakuhou mulai bergerak pelan. Ciuman mereka terlepas, "Apa mantan kekasihmu lebih hebat dari ini?" Ia menyentak keras.

"AH!" Karasuma tak dapat menahan desahan kerasnya. Tubuh Gakuhou menusuknya hingga sangat dalam.

"Berapa kali ia membuatmu ejakulasi, hm?" Gakuhou kembali menyentak.

Karasuma hanya bisa mendesah. Tubuhnya serasa melayang, tak lagi berpijak.

"Bagaimana dengan miliknya, apa lebih besar?" Sentakan yang lebih keras, hingga membuat pandangannya memutih. Sakit, juga nikmat di waktu bersamaan.

Namun pipinya terasa basah, bukan karena peluh, tidak juga karena rasa sakit akibat hujaman keras pada bagian bawahnya. Tubuh dan benaknya memang berada di bawah kuasa, namun tidak dengan hatinya, air matanya mengalir pedih.

Gakuhou tak bodoh untuk menyadari air mata deras dari pelupuk Karasuma, ia tau pria di bawahnya tidak menatapnya. Hatinya tak bersama raga.

Karena melupakan tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Ia hanya bisa mengikuti nafsu tubuh, melampiaskan segalanya hingga mereka lelah dan terlelap.

.

.

.

.

Terhitung tiga hari setelah pertemuan itu. Karasuma menjadi lebih sering membunuh waktu setelah bekerja untuk sekedar melepas penat dalam bar. Tak setiap saat ia mendapati Gakuhou. Hanya jika kebetulan bertemu, mereka akan berbincang sebentar atau berlanjut ke atas ranjang. Walau intensitasnya bercinta dengan Gakuhou semakin banyak, ia tetap tak bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit dalam dadanya. Rasanya semakin menekan relung dada.

Tak ada yang berubah dari hubungan mereka. Hanya sebatas teman bercinta dan tempat menumpahkan penat. Yang tanpa ia sadari, Karasuma hampir menceritakan setiap masalah yang ia alami pada Gakuhou. Walau itu semua akibat kait yang di lempar Gakuhou padanya. Pria itu memang berbahaya, namun patut di puja di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan dia?" Gakuhou melayangkan pertanyaan ketika melihat Karasuma sedang berkutat pada ponsel pintarnya dengan raut wajah bimbang. Setelah keduanya selesai melepas nafsu.

Karasuma reflek kembali meletakkan ponselnya di atas rak. "…Dia yang menghubungiku."

Raut wajah tak suka terpatri di wajah pria yang lebih tua. Gakuhou beranjak dari ranjang, mengenakan celananya yang tergeletak di lantai apartemen kamar Karasuma.

"Kau ingin pulang?"

"Masih ada yang harus aku kerjakan." Ucapnya sembari mengancingkan kemejanya.

Karasuma hanya diam. Tidak biasanya, Gakuhou akan pulang pagi hari jika sudah bertandang ke apartemennya. Namun, jika ingin mencegah pun, untuk alasan apa?

"Ku antar sampai pintu depan." Ujarnya segera meraih celananya yang juga tergeletak di pinggir ranjang. meringis sebentar saat merasakan perih dari bagian belakang tubuhnya.

Gakuhou meraih pinggang Karasuma yang sedang mengenakan celananya. Menggigit perpotongan lehernya hingga meninggalkan bekas deretan gigi.

"Arg!" Karasuma spontan menyentuh lehernya yang baru saja digigit.

"Asano _-san_?" Ia mengernyit. Namun urung untuk mengeluarkan protes,

"Ya?" sahutnya sembari mengendusi ceruk leher submisif.

"Kau sudah pernah menikah?" Pertanyaan yang tanpa ia duga keluar dari bibirnya.

Jeda beberapa detik, hingga Gakuhou menjawab. "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Tidak apa-apa, lupakan."

"…Ya, aku bercerai. Putraku di Jerman saat ini." Lengan yang melingkar di pinggang Karasuma terlepas. Ia mengambil jas-nya lalu menyampirkannya ke bahu.

Karasuma memperhatikan gerak geriknya. Mengikutinya berjalan ke arah pintu keluar apartemennya.

"Apa kau tidak kesepian?"

Gakuhou menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu.

"Kau bisa tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri." Katanya menyeringai tipis, sambil membuka kunci pintu apartemen. Meninggalkan banyak spekulasi di benak Karasuma.

Tanpa sadar, lengannya bergerak meraih ujung kemeja Gakuhou yang baru saja ingin menutup pintu. Entah apa yang menggerakannya, ia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh itu. Walau geraknya hanya sampai membuat Gakuhou menoleh.

"…Ada apa?"

Karasuma menatap langsung ke arah lensa _violet_. Hanya sebentar, karna ia terburu membuang pandangannya ke samping.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Gakuhou mendengus, menahan tawanya, "Kau bahkan sudah merindukanku?"

Spontan Karasuma mundur hingga membentur dinding bingkai pintu saat Gakuhou memajukan wajahnya.

"Tsk, silahkan bermimpi."

Lengkungan garis terpatri di bibir, sebelum melumat bibir pria yang lebih muda darinya. Ingin mendorong tubuh itu menjauh, namun Karasuma yakin percuma, karena pikiran dan tubuhnya tidak sinkron jika sudah berhadapan dengan Gakuhou. Ia terlalu mendominasi. Hingga membuat tuli jika terdengar suara langkah kaki.

Karasuma hendak menutup mata, dan memeluk punggung Gakuhou ketika suara yang tak asing menginterupsinya.

"Tadaomi!"

Keduanya tersentak, pangutan mereka pun berakhir. Beralih menoleh pada seorang pria berhelai hitam halus. Kemeja khas pria kantoran, berdiri tercengang menatap dua anak adam di depannya, terlebih pada Karasuma.

"K, Korose?!"

 _'Koro_ _se_ _?'_ Gakuhou mengulang dalam hati. Memperhatikan ekspresi panik Karasuma.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Siapa dia?" Tanyanya membombardir, melangkah maju dua langkah sambil sekilas melirik Gakuhou.

"..Kau sendiri untuk apa kesini?" Karasuma mengepalkan tangannya erat. Merutuki detak jantungnya yang begitu sensitif jika berhadapan dengan mantan kekasihnya.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu. Tapi sepertinya kau sedang sibuk?" Ucapnya menyindir.

Dari situasi dan gestur tubuh Karasuma, Gakuhou yakin bahwa pria ini adalah si pengusik utama. Ia menyeringai tipis. Lalu berbisik di telinga Karasuma.

"Kau ingin aku pulang sekarang?"

Bagai mendapat sengatan, tangan Karasuma reflek menggenggam pergelangan tangan Gakuhou. Ia dapat merasakan lembab dan dinginnya permukaan kulit Karasuma.

Kedua bola mata pria bernama Korose sontak menatap ke arah lengan Karasuma. Ia mengigit bibirnya keras, rasa emosi meluap hingga ia ingin meninju pria di samping Karasuma yang sedang tersenyum meremehkannya.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali saat kau sedang tak sibuk. Selamat malam." Ucapnya seraya membubuhi senyum di wajah sebisa mungkin.

Karasuma masih bergeming di tempat. Pandangannya tak mengarah pada Korose yang berbalik pergi. Tangan kirinya masih mencengkram pergelangan tangan Gakuhou. Hingga beberapa saat, tak ada diantara keduanya yang memecah hening malam. Sampai Karasuma melepas cengkraman tangannya, dan menghela napas.

"Apa aku boleh pergi sekarang?"

Karasuma menoleh, ia tersadar tanpa sengaja telah menahan Gakuhou bersamanya. "..Maaf telah merepotkanmu." Tersenyum kecut.

"Masuklah lebih dulu dan beristirahatlah." Gakuhou mengecup sekali, sebelum Karasuma benar-benar masuk dan menutup pintu.

Sedetik setelah menutup pintu, Karasuma hanya bersandar pada pintu, merosot terduduk tak kuat menopang kedua kakinya berdiri, meremas dadanya yang begitu sakit. Sedangkan di balik pintu satunya, Gakuhou tak langsung melangkah pergi. Ia memasukan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana, berdiri bersandar pada pintu sambil menegadah menatap langit malam tanpa bintang.

.

.

.

Karasuma baru saja menelan sebutir tablet obat. Memporsir pekerjaanya hingga lembur selama seminggu berturut-turut, membuat tubuhnya tumbang. Efektif untuk melupakan sementara pelik pikirannya, namun tubuhnya tak bisa membohongi kenyataan.

Seminggu itu pula, ia tak berkunjung ke bar dan tak bertemu Gakuhou. Hanya sesekali berkirim pesan. Walau ingin bertemu dengannya untuk melepas penat, sisinya yang lain lebih memilih untuk menenangkan diri sementara waktu, tanpa gangguan.

Ia baru saja ingin berbaring di atas ranjangnya ketika ponsel berbunyi. Bangkit kembali untuk mengambil ponsel dan melihat panggilan yang muncul dalam layar. Nama yang spontan membuatnya menahan napas. Sedikit ragu, akhirnya ia 'pun menjawab panggilan. Suara tak asing di seberang sana menyapa telinganya,

"Tadaomi?"

"…Ada apa?" Ia mencoba mengendalikan suaranya setenang mungkin.

"Kau ada waktu? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"…Hari ini—" Suaranya tersendat oleh tenggorokannya yang mendadak gatal.

"Kau sedang sakit? Aku ke tempatmu sekarang."

"Hei!" Belum sempat ia protes, panggilan telah ditutup sepihak.

Menghela napas panjang dan memijat pangkal hidungnya. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa beristirahat tenang hari ini.

Satu jam kemudian, bel apartemennya berbunyi. Dengan tubuh limbung, ia berjalan untuk membukakan pintu. Tanpa harus melihat dari lubang intip, ia sudah tau siapa yang ada di balik sana. Mantan kekasihnya—Korose. Helai hitam dengan tubuh berbalut kaus berwarna biru berlapis blazer hitam sepadu dengan celana yang ia pakai.

"Uh, kau terlihat buruk." Sapaan yang menurutnya kurang sopan. Namun Karasuma hanya mendengus.

"Masuklah."

Setelah di persilahkan masuk, Korose melepas sepatunya. Lalu memperhatikan langkah Karasuma yang sedikit limbung. Ia 'pun meraih pergelangannya. Si pemilik rumah reflek menoleh ke arah mantan kekasihnya karena dikejut oleh kontrasnya suhu tubuh Korose di permukaan kulit.

"Kau membuatku khawatir,"

Karasuma pun melepas lengan Korose dari lengannya. Lalu kembali berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Berbaring disana, membelakangi sang tamu yang baru datang.

Korose hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Meletakkan barang belanjaan yang sengaja ia beli ketika perjalan di atas meja dan menggunakan dapur Karasuma untuk memasak sesuatu.

Di dalam selimut, Karasuma tidak tau apa maksud mantan kekasihnya berkunjung. Walau kegelisahan memenuhi dadanya, ia tetap berusaha bersikap tenang.

Ia baru saja akan terlelap ketika aroma mengundang liur, menyeruak dalam indara penciumnya. Pria itu duduk di pinggir ranjang membawa nampan berisi mangkuk bubur yang masih mengepul uap panas.

"Kau menggunakan dapurku tanpa izin." Ucap Karasuma sembari duduk.

"Dapurmu adalah dapurku." Korose mengendikkan bahunya.

"Bukan lagi." Karasuma mengoreksi.

Korose menghela napas, seolah diingatkan bahwa hubungan diantara mereka memang sudah berakhir. Ia sadar benar bahwa itu salahnya.

"Makanlah dulu, apa perlu aku suapi?" Korose tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku bukan anak kecil." Lalu merebut mangkuk buburnya.

Hening beberapa saat, hanya ada suara denting sendok pada mangkuk keramik. Karasuma melahap perlahan buburnya, menyisakan sedikit karena lambungnya tak dapat menerima banyak. Sedangkan Korose membaringkan tubuhnya asal di ranjang dengan kedua kaki masih menggantung di bawah. Menunggu Karasuma menyantap makanannya sambil menatap langit-langit dan memperhatikan sekitar ruangan. Lemari pakaian yang rapi dan buku-buku dalam rak tersusun sesuai kategori—ia teringat ketika masih sering menginap, Karasuma akan misuh-misuh jika ia meletakkan pakaian kotornya di sembarang tempat—Ahh, tak banyak yang berubah sejak ia terakhir berkunjung.

"Nah, Tadaomi." Korose kembali menoleh ke arah Karasuma yang telah selesai makan.

"Hm," Sahutnya singkat.

"Pria yang waktu itu.. Pacar barumu?"

Karasuma tak menjawab. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa hubungan Gakuhou dengan dirinya. Teman? Kenalan? Orang asing? Tidak ada orang asing yang akan ia bawa ke apartemennya. Dan teman? Teman bercinta untuk lebih tepatnya.

"Jadi benar?" Korose bangkit dari posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Apa masalahmu?"

Korose menyisir helai hitamnya ke belakang menggunakan jari-jarinya. Menatap luar jendela, pandangannya menerawang. "..Aku hanya tidak menyangka..." Lalu menundukkan kepala, tersenyum kecut. "Kau akan melupakanku secepat itu."

Karasuma tak menjawab. Isi kepalanya serasa berputar, tablet yang ia minum 'pun tak berefek banyak. Ditambah mendengar penyataan tak terduga dari mulut Korose membuat kepalanya semakin pening.

"Apa menurutmu akan bagus jika aku masih.. Padamu? Dan kau sendiri meninggalkanku?"

"Aku tak melupakanmu, apa tidak ada kesempatan?"

Karasuma mendengus,

"Kau yang menutup kesempatan itu sendiri sejak memutuskan memilih wanita itu."

"Aku akan menceraikannya secepat yang aku bisa, apa kau tidak bisa menunggu?"

"Apa ada jaminan bahwa kau tidak akan kembali memilih wanita?"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa aku mengerti posisiku sejak awal berhubungan denganmu. Kau pria sehat, dan sudah sepantasnya kau melilih wanita."

"Jangan bertingkah menentukan hidupku, Tadaomi!"

"Jika wanita itu memberimu keturunan, apa kau akan tetap memilihku?"

Tubuh Korose menegang. Bibirnya Hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun urung untuk ia keluarkan, dan berakhir untuk menelannya.

"Kita masih bisa menjadi teman," ucap Karasuma, ia tau bahwa yang keluar dari mulutnya bertentangan dengan hatinya, tapi itulah yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia ingin Korose meninggalkan wanita itu, tapi ia tak sampai setega itu membuat Korose mencampakkan wanita itu jika telah menikah nanti. Terlebih, ia tau bahwa Korose menyukai anak-anak, dan ia tak akan pernah bisa memberikan keturunan sampai kapanpun.

"Kau yakin tidak bisa?"

"...Tidak."

"Kau benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada pria itu?" Senyum paksa terpatri di wajah Korose. Ia tak tau lagi apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Apa dia gay?"

Karasuma menghela napas. Berharap pembicaraan ini segera selesai, tubuhnya sudah cukup menahan sesak di dada.

"Kau yakin dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu?"

"Korose, hentikan pembicaraan ini." Ujarnya lalu merubah posisi duduknya menjadi berbaring. Menarik selimutnya membelakangi Korose.

Alih-alih menyerah, Korose justru berpindah naik ke atas ranjang. Menundukkan kepala, menopang berat tubuhnya dengan lengan dan lututnya tepat di atas Karasuma. Kelopaknya yang tertutup sontak membuka ketika merasakan jarak wajah Korose tak jauh dari telinganya.

"Kau belum mencoba, Tadaomi."

"A, apa?" Karasuma bergeming di tempat, tak berani menggerakan kepalanya.

"Menciumku." Bisiknya tepat di telinga mantan kekasihnya sambil menggigit kecil. Karasuma berjengit, bersamaan dengan suara bel pintu yang berbunyi, reflek mendorong

Korose menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Tsk, biar aku yang buka." Ucap Korose bangkit dan turun dari ranjang. Berdecak kesal merutuki orang menyebalkan macam apa yang berkunjung tepat di saat momen pentingnya.

"Tidak perlu biar aku—" Ucapannya tak dihiraukan, ia pun mengejar Korose turun dari ranjang. Langkahnya lebar-lebar dengan perasaan gelisah. Namun terlambat, seperti yang ia kira, karena Korose telah lebih dulu sampai di depan pintu dan membukanya. Langkahnya terhenti, dan Karasuma yakin benar jika dewi masalah sedang ingin bermain-main dengannya ketika mendapati Gakuhou dalam lensa obsidiannya.

Lensa _violet_ lebih dulu menangkap Korose sebelum mencuri lihat Karasuma di belakang pria itu.

Kedua alisnya naik.

"Oh! Wah, sepertinya aku datang di waktu yang tidak tepat." Gakuhou menarik sudut bibirnya cepat, lalu turun kembali.

"Kau.." Korose bergumam. Mendengus karena ternyata, orang nomor satu dalam daftar 'tak ingin dilihat' justru datang mengusik urusannya.

"Asano- _san_ , sedang apa kau disini?"

"Hanya ingin mampir sebentar, hm, tapi sepertinya kau sedang sibuk dengan _bekas_ —maksudku, mantan kekasihmu." Ujar Gakuhou melirik Korose ketika mengatakan kata _bekas_.

Mendengar ejekan yang keluar dari mulut pria di depannya 'pun, sontak membuat tensinya naik. Ia menyunggingkan senyum _senormal_ mungkin.

"Kami memang sedang sibuk, asal kau tau." Ujarnya membalas menekan di setiap kata-katanya.

"Ohh benarkah? Saya senang sudah mengganggu anda." Gakuhou tersenyum miring. Tersulut, Korose mengepalkan tangannya keras hingga kukunya menusuk telapak tangannya sendiri. Namun senyum _normal_ masih bertengger di bibirnya.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku pergi. Sampai nanti, Tadaomi." Ucapnya sebelum berbalik melangkah pergi.

Karasuma melangkah cepat menuju pintu untuk mengejar Gakuhou, rasa tidak nyaman merayap di dadanya ketika Gakuhou pergi begitu saja. Langkahnya terpaksa terhenti saat lengannya di tahan oleh Korose.

"Kau mau kemana Tadaomi, kembalilah beristrirahat. Pembicaraan kita juga belum selesai."

Karasuma menatap punggung Gakuhou yang telah menjauh, lalu beralih menatap wajah Korose. Beberapa saat, sampai merasa Korose tak akan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Ia menghela napas panjang.

Karasuma kembali berbaring di atas ranjangnya berbalut selimut. Rasa pening di kepalanya semakin berdenyut, benar prediksinya; ia tidak akan bisa beristirahat tenang hari ini. Bahkan beban di dadanya semakin bertambah, semuanya emosinya seakan campur aduk menjadi satu.

Sedangkan Korose, duduk menatap Karasuma di pinggir bingkai jendela.

"Pria itu terlihat tidak baik." Ujarnya singkat. Tatapan yang sangat jelas mengatakan bahwa, 'aku tidak percaya kau menyukai pria seperti itu.'

Karasuma memilih diam.

Korose beranjak dari duduknya, melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ranjang. Karasuma memijat pangkal hidungnya, dan terkejut ketika Korose telah mengunci pandangannya dengan kedua tangan menekan di antara kepalanya.

"...Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Ekspresi wajahnya sedatar mungkin walau detak jantungnya sedang berpacu. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika Korose akan bertindak di luar kendali.

"Biarkan aku menciummu lagi untuk memastikan apakah kau benar tak lagi bisa menerimaku." Tatapan matanya intens merasuk dalam lensa obsidiannya.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Korose memajukan kepalanya, mengalir memejamkan mata menempelkan bibirnya dan bibir Karasuma. Hanya tempelan ringan beberapa detik, kedua lensa Karasuma membola. Bergeming, sampai Korose menjauhkan bibirnya lagi untuk menatap wajah lelaki di bawahnya.

Tak mendapat respon apapun, membuat Korose kembali memajukan wajah untuk menempelkan bibirnya lagi. Namun ketika ia telah menutup mata, bibirnya tak merasakan daging kenyal dan lembut itu, matanya membuka dan mendapati telapak tangan Karasuma menghalangi bibirnya sendiri.

Matanya membelalak.

Karasuma hanya tidak tau mengapa, tubuhnya refleks menolak ciuman Korose setelah otaknya berhasil menyadari bahwa Korose telah menciumnya. Hatinya memang selalu sakit jika mengingat pria itu, dan selalu mengharapkannya kembali. Namun aneh, ketika tubuhnya dan hatinya tak merasakan getaran apapun pada sentuhan Korose. Hingga reflek menolak, ia merasa hampa. Entah mengapa..

"Kenapa..." Korose berucap lirih, air wajahnya terluka juga kecewa.

"...Aku—tidak tau.." Karasuma mengalihkan pandangannya, ia memang sungguh tak tau dengan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Tadaomi!" Korose meninggikan suaranya.

"Pulanglah."

"Apa?"

"Kau pulanglah." Karasuma masih tak menatap Korose.

Menatap tajam wajah Karasuma, Korose mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat hingga kuku jarinya menusuk kulit. Mencoba menetralisir emosinya yang berada di puncak, lalu mengambil napas dalam dan beranjak dari posisinya, duduk di pinggir ranjang, menghebuskan napas. Beberapa saat, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bicara. Hanya suara detik jam dalam ruangan mengiringi sunyi. Kepalanya menegadah, menerawang ke arah luar jendela, mengumpulkan serpihan memori dalam kepala.

.

Korose tidak ingat jelas bagaimana detil dirinya dan Karasuma bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih, ia hanya ingat pertama kali bertemu, mereka saling berhadapan menjadi lawan. Mereka bergabung dalam klub kendo yang sama semasa kuliah. Berhasil mengalahkan Karasuma dengan jumlah _hit_ yang sangat tipis. Setelah itu, ia selalu mendapati Karasuma memulai latihan lebih awal dan pulang paling akhir. Tanpa sadar, ia mencoba menjadi temannya, ia menyukai kerja keras dan kegigihan lelaki itu. Walau Karasuma selalu mengeluh saat ia selalu mengikutinya kemanapun, ia tak pernah merasa bosan, dan entah bagaimana, mereka menjadi teman dan lawan di waktu yang berbeda.

Hingga mereka lulus mengambil jalan masing-masing. Dirinya menjadi seorang guru di sekolah menengah, dan lelaki itu mengincar posisi di perusahaan properti. Lama tak berbagi kabar, untuk pertama kalinya ia mengajak Karasuma bertemu di sebuah bar. Menumpahkan segala masalahnya pada Karasuma hingga mabuk berat, dan kejadian yang tak diinginkan pun terjadi. Ia bangun dengan Karasuma di sampingnya tanpa fabrik selembar pun di tubuh. Ia gemetar dan kalut, merasa bersalah. Khawatir jika akibat kebodohannya persahabatan di antara mereka akan hancur.

Hatinya mencelos begitu Karasuma memaafkannya dan mengutarakan kebenaran perihal orientasi seksualnya. Anehnya, ia tak merasa bermasalah akan itu. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja hingga ia benar-benar merasakan percik rasa tak biasa pada Karasuma. Hingga sampai satu bulan lalu, Korose sungguh harus mengakhiri hubungannya dengan lelaki itu. Terpaksa dijodohkan, dan ia ingin mencoba kembali menjadi lelaki normal. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya egois, berjanji akan terus di samping lelaki itu, namun dengan sepihak melarikan diri. Melukai hati lelaki itu. Sampai tumbuh rasa sesal dalam dirinya, ia mencoba mengikat kembali tali yang telah ia putus. Emosinya tak terbendung ketika ia tau, dirinya terlambat. Karasuma menolaknya, lelaki itu telah menemukan teman hidup yang baru.

Ia pikir, memang inilah hukuman untuknya. Besarkan hati melepas dan membiarkan orang yang telah ia sakiti menemukan kebahagiannya sendiri. Untuk yang ia cintai, ia akan rela.

.

Suara desahan panjang napas Korose mengakhiri bungkam di antara mereka. Karasuma masih bergeming pada posisinya. Korose berdiri, lalu jari-jarinya menyusup dalam helai hitam Karasuma, menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium pelipisnya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang." Ucapnya sebelum melangkah pergi dari kediaman Karasuma.

Setelah mendengar bunyi pintu tertutup, tanpa ia sadari, pelupuk matanya terasa panas, pipinya basah. Dadaya terasa sesak, menelan kenyataan bahwa hubungannya dengan Korose sudah benar-benar berakhir.

Ia bukanlah pria lemah, namun untuk kali ini saja, Karasuma ingin menumpahkan semuanya. Sampai ia terlelap, berharap ketika ia terbangun nanti, perasaannya akan lebih baik.

.

.

.

Duduk di depan meja dengan tumpukan berkas, Karasuma memeriksa satu persatu lembar pekerjaannya yang menunggu untuk diperiksa. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah bolpoint hitam, sesekali membalik bagian ujungnya dan mengetuk-ngetuk pada permukaan meja. Tak pernah ia merasa jengah dan tak fokus seperti ini, gelisah hanya karna menunggu ponselnya bergetar. Sudah sejak semalam ia mengirim pesan pada Gakuhou, namun tak ada balasan. Tidak biasanya. Entah karena ia mulai menyadari eksistensi pria itu, atau ia merasa tak enak padanya sejak Gakuhou pergi begitu saja dari apartemennya? Sudah tiga hari, hatinya kembali tenang. Bebas dan tanpa beban. Namun gelisah hanya karna Gakuhou tak membalas satupun pesannya sejak hari itu tidak juga hilang.

Ia menghela napas panjang, bersandar pada kursinya, tangan yang sedari tadi memegang bolpoint kini beralih melonggarkan dasinya yang melekat pada kerah kemeja, lalu memutar sembilan puluh derajat kursinya menghadap jendela. Ia memang belum sempat mengunjungi bar lagi, tapi malam ini, sepertinya ia harus benar-benar pergi kesana.

Pukul sebelas malam, dengan jas hitam tersampir di bahu. Kakinya melangkah ke arah bar setelah turun dari mobil pribadinya. Begitu masuk, ia disambut dengan aroma tak asing, alkohol serta alunan musik tak berhentak. Mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata menatap ke arahnya, tentu ia tak tak lupa bahwa dirinya berada dalam gay bar.

Karasuma 'pun duduk pada kursi di depan meja bartender seperti biasa, memesan segelas wiski.

Bertopang dagu, matanya bereksplorasi pada sekitar. Tak ada tanda-tanda Gakuhou di tempat ini. Karasuma masih berusaha mencari ketika sang bartender meletakkkan gelas wiski pesanannya di atas meja. Bartender itu tersenyum.

"Anda mencari Asano _-san_ , tuan?"

Mendengar nama seorang yang sedang ia cari tentu membuat Karasuma reflek menoleh ke arah sang bartender—yang jika tak salah ingat bernama Sakakibara Ren.

"Ya?"

"Anda mencari Asano _-san_?" Sakakibara mengulang. Tentu bukan tanpa alasan ia melontar pertaanyaan seperti itu jika mengingat Karasuma begitu intim dengan Gakuhou setiap kali bertemu.

"..Tidak juga." Wajahnya mendadak panas karena bisa ditebak dengan begitu mudah.

"Bos, sedang ada urusan pekerjaan di Indonesia sejak tiga hari lalu. Dia memang sering pulang pergi ke Negara itu, mungkin besok ia sudah kembali," Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Bos?" Karasuma mengernyit.

"Eh, ku kira anda sudah tau, Asano _-san_ memang pemilik bar ini."

Karasuma diam. Ia memang tidak tau apapun mengenai Gakuhou. Sedikit merutuki dirinya. Pria itu hampir setiap saat menggali informasi tentangnya, namun tak ada satupun yang ia ketahui tentang pria itu selain seorang Duda cerai dan satu putra di Jerman.

"..Ahh, ku harap Asano _-san_ membawakanku oleh-oleh _Mochi_ khas Indonesia itu lagi." Ucap Sakakibara sambil mengusap dagunya membanyangkan makanan yang ia suka tanpa peduli Karasuma yang tak mendengarkan. "Aku suka teksturnya, kenyal dan—"

"Maaf, kau punya alamat rumahnya?"

"Hm? Oh, ya tentu. Tunggu sebentar."

Setelah mendapatkan catatan alamat Gakuhou dari sang bartender, Karasuma kembali meminum wiski-nya, lalu memasukan kertas alamat di tangannya ke dalam saku kemeja.

Memesan satu botol wiski, untuk menghabiskan waktu malam di bar sendirian.

.

Aston martin meliuk di jalan raya dengan lincah, melewati beberapa mobil di tengah gelap dan sepinya malam, sampai berbelok di persimpangan dan berhenti di depan sebuah kawasan apartemen mewah. Turun dari mobilnya, Karasuma lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen. Ketukan sol sepatu pada lantai terdengar rapat. Menekan tombol lantai 20 pada elevator dan menunggu sebentar sampai akhirnya suara denting pintu elevator terbuka.

Ia tidak tau apa yang merasukinya, ia hanya mengikuti apa yang hatinya katakan pada pikirannya. Dentuman detak jantungnya begitu keras hingga membuatnya sedikit gemetar dan menimbulkan Ekskresi pada tubuh menjadi berlebih.

Denting pintu elevator kembali terdengar saat lantai yang ia tuju telah sampai. Tak ada pemberhentian di lantai lain karena hanya ada ia di dalam elevator.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah keluar, lalu matanya mencari nomor apartemen yang tertera pada setiap pintu kamar di lantai itu.

Kamar nomor 202.

Setelah yakin benar ia tak salah tempat, jari telunjuknya menekan bel yang terletak di samping pintu. Butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai suara kunci bergeser dan pintu terbuka. Sosok pria yang memenuhi kepalanya beberapa hari ini muncul dengan mengenakan jubah mandi berwarna putih, rambut yang masih basah, bulir air yang masih menetes di permukaan lehernya. Serta aroma sabun yang memenuhi indra penciumnya.

"Kau datang jauh-jauh ke rumahku bukan untuk memandangi tubuhku kan, Tadaomi?"

Suara Gakuhou menyentak kesadarannya keluar. Rona merah samar menajalar di pipinya.

"Kau mau masuk? Atau membiarkanku melumat bibirmu disini karena wajahmu sangat menggemaskan." Gakuhou menyeringai tipis.

"Matamu pasti sudah tidak beres."

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Gakuhou mempersilahkan Karasuma masuk. Matanya tak sempat memperhatikan isi ruangan karena terlalu sibuk menetralisir detak jantungnya.

"Silahkan duduk, kau mau kopi atau anggur?"

"Terserah."

Mendaratkan bokongnya di atas _sofa_ , Karasuma memainkan jari-jarinya gelisah. Ia datang kemari untuk memastikan, namun tidak dalam persiapan apa yang akan dikatakan.

Butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengumpulkan keberanian dan keyakinan. Walau tau beresiko, namun hatinya bersikeras. Ia hanya tidak ingin menimbulkan penyesalan. Bahwa ia telah 'jatuh'.

Beberapa menit, Gakuhou kembali membawa sebotol anggur dan dua gelas kaca di tangannya, lalu meletakkan di atas meja. Ikut mendaratkan bokongnya pada _sofa_ di depan Karasuma sambil melipat kedua kakinya dan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Jadi, ada apa kau kemari?"

"...Entahlah." Jawabnya tanpa menatap sang pemilik rumah. Sebelah alis Gakuhou naik.

"Kau menghubungiku sejak tiga hari lalu kan? Aku sedang ada urusan pekerjaan di luar negeri, maaf."

"Tak perlu, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf soal tempo hari. Kau pergi begitu saja saat sampai di apartemenku." Sebelah tangannya terlalu gatal untuk tidak mengusap tengkuknya.

"Hm, lalu?"

 _Lalu?_

Apa yang harus Karasuma katakan terlalu memalukan baginya. Ia memang sadar bahwa selama ini dirinya terlalu tenggelam dengan perasaan terpuruknya pada Korose, hingga tak menyadari bahwa hatinya telah berpaling mengukir nama Gakuhou. Jujur saja, ia terlalu bodoh dalam hal menyadari situasi hatinya sendiri.

Tak menerima jawaban beberapa menit, membuat Gakuhou sontak tertawa kecil seolah membaca pikiran lawan bicaranya.

"Cobalah lakukan seperti yang sering aku lakukan padamu, Tadaomi."

"Apa?" Karusuma terlihat bingung, namun kebingungannya terjawab ketika Gakuhou merubah posisi kakinya yang tak lagi terlipat.

"Bentuk permintaan maafmu."

Karasuma mendelik tajam seolah tatapannya ingin melubangi kepala Gakuhou saat ini juga. Sayangnya sama sekali tak mempan, senyum miring di wajahnya justru semakin menjadi. Ia bisa kena serangan jantung akibat debaran jantungnya yang selalu bertambah sepersekian menitnya. Ia pun mendengus, berdiri lalu melangkah mendekati Gakuhou yang masih setia duduk bak kaisar tertinggi. Menyunggingkan senyum yang selalu tak bisa ia definisi sambil bersandar dengan kedua tangan masih terlipat di depan dada.

Karasuma berlutut, di antara kedua kaki Gakuhou, menyibak jubah mandi bagian bawah yang menutupi bagian vital yang menjadi tujuannya. Mendapati dalam lensanya, Karasuma mulai menyentuh bagian vital Gakuhou yang masih tertidur.

Karasuma menarik napasnya dalam, Gakuhou tersentak pelan saat jari-jari yang dingin meraba dan melingkari genitalianya. Sang _Raven_ menjulurkan lidahnya, bergerak menjilat organ vital Gakuhou dari pangkal hingga ujung. Sesekali mengigit pelan dengan deretan giginya. Gakuhou mendesis pelan ketika deretan gigi Karasuma sedikit menekan permukaan kulit bagian vitalnya. Beberapa saat terus mengulangi gerakan mulutnya hingga organ vital Gakuhou mengeras sempurna.

Karasuma menjauhkan kepalanya sejenak, napasnya terengah-engah dan menyadari bahwa bagian bawahnya mulai terasa sempit.

"Sudah?"

Tanpa menjawab, Karasuma kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada organ vital Gakuhou. Mengecup ujungnya lalu membuka mulutnya lebar, memasukkan sebagian daging berurat yang mengeras tersebut dalam rongga mulutnya yang basah. Gakuhou mengerang tertahan. Menekan kepala Karasuma hingga bagian vitalnya semakin melesak masuk. Ketika mulutnya menghisap kencang, Gakuhou tak lagi dapat menahan geraman keras. Rongga mulut Karasuma seolah menarik aliran darahnya ke bagian ujung organ vitalnya.

Karasuma menjauhkan sedikit kepalanya saat cairan sperma memenuhi sebagian mulutnya dan membasahi pipi serta rambutnya. Gakuhou segera menjambak bagian belakang kepala sang submisif, menariknya paksa menegadah untuk mencium bibirnya penuh nafsu. Mengigit kecil belah bibir basah yang masih dilumuri cairan miliknya, melesakkan lidahnya masuk bertukar saliva. Tanpa sadar telah membimbing Karasuma untuk duduk di pangkuan Gakuhou.

Sampai keduanya terpaksa melepas tautan bibir untuk mengambil udara. Terengah, Gakuhou menatap wajah berpeluh Karasuma. Yang di tatap mengalihkan pandangan ke samping karena merasa malu. Senyum tipis di bibir Gakuhou terpatri.

"Aku sudah tau kau akan datang padaku, cepat atau lambat."

Sontak Karasuma menoleh. "…Apa maksudmu?

"Kau tak ingat jika aku sudah pernah memasangkan rantai padamu?" Gakuhou meraih tangan kiri Karasuma, membawanya ke depan bibirnya. Lalu mengigit pangkal jari manisnya hingga tercetak bekas deretan gigi.

Karasuma mengingatnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Itu adalah rantaiku. Bukti kau adalah milikku."

"Percaya diri sekali kau." Karasuma mendengus, membuang pandangannya ke samping mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang ia yakin sudah sangat merah.

"Kau disini adalah sebuah bukti nyata."

"Kau brengsek." Karasuma mengerutkan dahinya menatap Gakuhou.

"Dan kau telah jatuh pada si brengsek ini."

"Kau menjebakku."

"Aku tak peduli." Lidah Gakuhou mengambil kesempatan untuk menyapu perpotongan leher Karasuma.

"..Kh-Aku mengiginkan timbal balik." Ia menjauhkan kepala Gakuhou dari lehernya.

"Apa permintaanmu?"

Mengambil jeda sebentar, Karasuma hendak mengatakan sesuatu, gumaman yang terlampau pelan. Namun tetap bisa terbaca oleh Gakuhou. Ia pun tertawa kecil dan menarik dasi Karasuma,

"Apapun permintaanmu." Dan kembali menempelkan bibir mereka.

.

.

 _"Beritahu aku tentang dirimu."_

.

.

 **END**

* * *

.

* * *

a/n:

Hasil kalap jadi maklumin ya *kedip2* /digampar

Hore gue udah ngga tremor ngetik fik nananini /yha #malahbangga

Yang sempet ngira ini trisum AsaKaraKoro, sayangnya bukan fik ini #jreng karena kalo saya mau bikin trisum udah jelas doong.. pake korosen gurita biar yummy #ketawasakit

Oiya makaseh banyak fvvn, udah ngebeta fik ini. gue masih berharap lo goyang dan pindah sekapal sama gue #sialan :)))

Yaudah, Terimakasih yang udah baca ((((:

Dori.


End file.
